User blog:MAD SOULER/Toriko: Collective feat blog: Four Beast and Gourmet Festivel arcs
Feat #1: Mounturtle shatters Ice Hell Scaling First panel ptoriko_221_012 (1).jpg|Feat #3 HumanWorldMap.png|Feat #1: Surface area htoriko_chapter_70_sugooi.01.jpg|Feat #1: Height otoriko_196_003.jpg|Feat #1: Premise otoriko_196_004-005.jpg|Feat #2: Premise gtoriko_243_012-013.jpg|Feat #4: Grand Knocking gtoriko_243_016-017.jpg|Feat #4: Grand Knocking stopping the world Toriko's planet circumference = 220,000 km Radius = 35014.087 km Surface area of the planet = 15406198491295468.502 m^2 World map's surface area = 400803 px Ice hell's surface area = 31 px = 1191588269624.128 m^2 Second panel Considering that Ice hell is cylinderical in shape, the surface area becomes that of a circle Radius of Ice hell = 615868.757 m Diameter of Ice hell = 195 px Height of Ice hell = 85 px Height of Ice hell = 536911.224 m Calculation Volume of Ice hell = 639777116943127090.8 m^3 Fragmentation value of ice = 0.5271 J/cc Energy = 337226518340722289607574.44 joule or 80.599 teratons (Country level) Feat #2: Mounturtle takes on Humanity's firepower According to the general, Humanity's weapons can completely turn an area of 10 million square kilometers into a wasteland Calculation Surface area = 10,000,000 sq km Radius = 1784.124 km Using the Nuke calculator Yield = 337.365 teratons (Country+) Feat #3: Yuda's 1 millimeter cut Yuda cuts three monsters to one square millimeter pieces. Of course, we don't have the sizes of the monsters that he cut but we can make due with average human proportions cause obviously those monsters are larger than humans so we can do it with a safe low end in mind. Calculation Considering Yuda's obsesssion with 1 millimeters as well as the fact that the monsters didn't fall for a bit on panel, I think it's safe to assume a 1 cm fall distance as a low end Distance fell = 1/2*g*t^2 Time frame = 0.0451 seconds Average human body weight = 70 kg Average male BSA = 1.9 m^2 Halve it Surface area of the front side = 0.95 m^2 total number of swings to cut the front side of the body to 1 cubic mm pieces = 950000 swings Average human arm/body ratio = 0.45 Yuda's arm length = 0.909 m Distance that the sword moved = number of swings*(circumference of the circle formed by Yuda's hand/4) Distance that the sword moved = 1356461.16 meter Speed = 30076744.3 m/s or 0.1003c (relativistic) Feat #4: Grand Knocking According to this blog Mass of Toriko's earth is 9.96092e+26 kg Radius = 35014.085 km Since Grand Knocking stopped all of the planet's movement, I'll calculate it using rotational kinetic energy Moment of Inertia = 2/5*M*r^2 Moment of Inertia of Toriko's planet = 4.88477e+41 Angular velocity = 2*Pi/t t = 24 hours Angular velocity = 7.2722e-5 rad/sec RKE = 0.5*I*w^2 RKE = 1.29e+33 joules or 308.713 zettatons (Planet level) Conclusion Mounturtle wrecks Ice hell = 80.599 teratons (Country level) Mounturtle tanks humanity's hopes and dreams = 337.365 teratons (Country+) Yuda cuts up scum beasts (Likely an outlier edition) = 0.1003c (relativistic) Grand Knocking = 308.713 zettatons (Planet level) Me rn = .......................................... Category:Blog posts Category:Toriko